Stranded
by iKnightWriter
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone reveals dark secrets and decides to kill everyone one by one. Can the killer be caught or is everyone going to be dead before morning? Rated M for future murder scenes
1. 10 Little Wolves

**Hey guys! This is just a remake of an old fanfic I wrote based off of _And Then There Were None_ by Agatha Christie. Hellmouth season 4 starts January 21st! So until till enjoy!**

Ten people were looking at the outside of a house on an island, they thought that it would be some run-down building on the inside. However, they were proven wrong. Once the ten visitors; Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Jackson Whittemore, and Lydia Martin; walked in and they were right inside the living room.

The room was very well furnished. It consisted of two large windows that allowed the beautiful evening sunset play out. In between the windows, it also included an arch that led to an outdoor balcony.

On the left side of the room there was also a fireplace over it hung some kind of nursery rhyme. The frame of the rhyme had ten wolves drawings all around it. Also, on the walls hang wolf figurines. Something strange about the wolves were that they were all separated and not together in a pack.

The room consisted of one sofa and two love seats facing each other, while the sofa faced the fireplace. In addition, as expected there was a medium-sized table in the middle with an empty flower vase in it.

Making themselves at home, they all went to their claim rooms and unpack. After all the unpacking was done everyone seemed to have the same idea and somehow managed to meet up in the living room once again.

"Wow this a beautiful sight to see." Stiles said. He was standing right by the arch looking out into the night sky.

It was a dark sky, but he should still see the stars shining so bright. The moon, though, decided that it was going to hide behind the house instead of over the ocean. So there was a shadow of the house covering the ocean. In the city, it was a very rare to every see the night due to all the shining lights.

"Yeah, and it's also a bit quiet…too quiet for my liking" Derek commented. He was the fireplace observing the nursery rhyme.

"Oh, don't be a grumpy butt, Derek." His friend (and he used the term loosely) Scott said. He lifted up a thumbs-up and had one of his infamous cheesy smiles going on.

"You are so annoying McCall." Jackson said. He was sitting one of the love seats not exactly facing Scott while making his usual unimpressed face. Completely ignoring the unsurprising comment Scott continued,

"I thought we were supposed to have two more coming here with us as well. I believe it was Brett Talbot and Satomi Ito."

"Scott, if you had listened to them, you'd know they won't arrive for another two days from now." Erica answered. She too was on a loveseat, but across from Jackson.

"Oh, wow look at this beautiful fruit basket." Lydia exclaimed from the kitchen. She walked in with a huge basket that possibly had every known fruit in the world in it.

"Oh good, some food totally starved over here. I haven't eaten since this afternoon and that was before that long boat ride." Kira chirped up.

"It was kind of a long trip to get here." Isaac agreed. Out of all of them, he had the worst time on the boat. Unfortunately, for him he was boat sick the whole time and the waving waves were not helping the poor guy.

"More like troublesome." Vernon, or Boyd as everyone called him, commented. He too was not the boat's best friend.

"At least we aren't leaving till next week so look on the bright side." Allison reminded them. Which was true, the vacation they were having was supposed to last the entire week.

"Anyways, I know this food isn't gonna hold all of us so I'm gonna go ahead and get dinner started". All the women, including Stiles because he is an amazing cook, left and went into the kitchen to see what kind of concoction that they could make.

* * *

><p>While the girls and Stiles were making the dinner, the remaining guys tried catching up.<p>

"So Isaac, tell me have you finally learned the not to abuse your innocent facial expressions to get you out of illegal situation." Boyd asked.

"I refuse to say anything without my lawyer being present." Issac joked to him, "I'm sticking to using my art as a way to express myself." Isaac was a well-known artist around the country and the fact that they were able to even get him was a miracle. Last time, they heard from him he was doing an art showcase and had some rivalries going on.

"It's really not a hard thing to learn." Derek countered. He was speaking from experience in a way. Derek was known for his anger issues, sometimes which landed him into a lot of trouble. Luckily, due to some therapy sessions his anger issues dissolved a bit, but not completely.

"Look who is talking man. You always have this stone-cold hard look on your face." Scott snickered, "What does Stiles call you sometimes?" He asked in a fake innocent tone. "Oh yeah, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Stiles had been calling Derek that ever since they went and saw _Finding Nemo_. Derek glared at him and crossed his arms in his usual manner.

"Hey guys dinner is ready." Lydia announced. The girls and Stiles came from the kitchen and brought out a plate for everyone. Some sat on the floors while others sat on the sofa.

* * *

><p>It was like any normal dinner chatter going on. Erica had successfully grew a flower business and was currently having the company expand into rural areas.<p>

Boyd was part of the law enforcement due to his superior skills in strategy and operations.

Derek had just finished his 3rd running for the governor (imagine everyone's surprise when they found out he ran in the 1st place), in his hometown and won the election.

Lydia, being a tattoo artist, finally opened up a shop ready to have customers and of course, she hired only the best of the best. Isaac was offered a job there as well, but he politely declined.

Allison was a teacher; she enjoyed spending time with the younger kids at the local school district.

Jackson being the guy, (or asshole as Stiles calls him), was a trainer. In fact, he was a trainee and trained by the Danny Mahealani. Now following his trainer's footsteps, he taught little league training.

Stiles finished medical school and now was head nurse at the local hospital. Since he had so many sick days left he was forced by his superiors (and his father) to take a week's vacation.

Scott was a firefighter. He always thought that he and fires were somehow connected due to their fierce energy. Honesty, no one else understood his logic behind this.

Kira was a swords maker due to her heritage and her unique ability to be able to wield any sword for quickly.

The room was filled with everyone laughing and drinking of wine, Allison looked up at the mantle and looked up at the hanging nursery rhyme. "Hey guys, do any of y'all know this version of Ten Little Wolves?" She stood up by the mantle started reading "Ten little wolves going out to dine,"

"I'm sure it's running in the dark, Ally." Jackson said in a bored tone.

"Well, not this one." She shot back. One of her pet peeves was someone always trying to correct her.

"Nope, it says dine," Stiles said clarifying. "One choked himself and then there were nine?" He read questioning his own eyes.

"What the hell? What kind of version is that?" Scott questioned.

"Surely not one to warn kids about jumping on the beds." Derek replied sarcastically.

Erica moved towards the mantle she read, "Nine little wolves sat up late".

Boyd stood behind her and read the last part. "One overslept himself and then there were eight." Everyone then gathered around trying to see the twisted version.

"Eight little wolves traveling to Devon," Isaac read, "One got left behind and then there were seven."

The group looked at each other with questioning looks. "This is crazy." Jackson stated not wanting to read the rest in fear that more bad happenings would occur to the wolves (He does have a heart…shocker).

"I know one thing, I'm not reading this version to my kids." Lydia stated.

"Ain't that the tru-" Kira agreed, but was cut off by a strange voice filling the room.

"Welcome everyone may I please have your attention." The gang looked all around trying to find out where exactly the voice was coming from.

"Whoa who the hell is that?" Boyd asked. His question went ignored and the voice continued its announcement.

"Every person is guilty of the actions you made the following actions committed are, Scott you are guilty of the death Liam Dunbar's house fire," He frozen still. No one was even supposed to know that not even his fire captain.

The voice continued, "Stiles you are guilty for the death of Adrian Harris," Stiles gasped at the revelation. There is no possible that anyone could have figured that out.

"Derek," he looked a bit taken back when the voice mentioned his name, "the assassination of 3rd year rival for Governor Kate Argent," He swore under his breath. He was positive that all lose ends were tied completely.

"Isaac, the death of you fierce artists rival Ethan and Aiden Carver," Isaac's face easily turned into an "O" expression.

"Kira, the improper usage technique of sword-making on William Barrow," Kira started shaking her head ignoring the voice.

"Lydia, the usage of a dirty needle causing an allergic reaction resulting in death of Jennifer Blake," Lydia's body started to shake.

"Erica, the death of Bobby Finstock due to an allergic reaction," Erica clenched her fists silently as the voice continued to reveal their dark secrets.

"Allison, for the death of young Ennis Wade due to poor supervision," Allison ended up falling to her knees on the floor.

"Vernon, excuse me I mean Boyd, the wrongful shooting of Kali Terrell," Boyd remained stoic and unaffected.

"And last, but not least Jackson, for the death Matt Daehler." Jackson glared at the walls.

Everyone looked at each other not believing that their dark secrets were exposed. "So now that it's done. Anything y'all would like to say to defend yourselves."


	2. One choked himself

There was awkward silence as everyone tried to figure exactly what happened. It was a good five seconds before a frighten Allison face-planted to the floor. Everyone had a freak out moment and Stiles was able to check her vital signs.

"It's ok she just fainted for a bit. She should be ok. Someone have a drink ready for her when she comes to." He reported.

It really wasn't a normal thing for Allison to do in stressful situations. In fact, if anything everyone rather expected Derek to go on a rage or Jackson to start punching down walls.

Scott and Isaac managed to get her on the couch and gave her some breathing room while Lydia was pacing back and forth. "Who the hell was that? And how could they even say all those horrible things." She was close on the verge of a breakdown herself.

Erica was still clenching her fists silently seething. "This has to be some kind of twisted sick joke." Erica said. She felt the need to throw something and the empty flower vase seemed to have called out for her attention. She threw it against the wall that held a small size bookshelf.

"Erica, you can't go around breaking things in a house that is not even yours." Boyd stated. That must have been the police officer in him talking.

"Who gives a flying fuck whose house this is? There is a freakin lunatic going around spilling secrets." Kira practically screamed. Kira's screaming awaken the fainted Allison. Her head was killing her.

"What happened?" She asked when she noticed the broken pieces of the vase.

"Oh nothing really just a few secrets got exposed here and there." Derek stated in a flat tone. He didn't like how some unknown person knew about his business.

"Dude, lose the attitude." Scott said. Derek again made another glare. And again, Scott completely ignored it.

"Where did it even come from?" Jackson asked. Everyone then broke out of the bunch and looked around for the source. Lydia ended up finding a recorder that was hidden on the bookshelf.

"Found it" She announced just recorder started back up before she even touched it.

"Oh god, turn it off. Turn it off. Turn it off." Stiles pleaded. Lydia indeed turned off the horrible as it repeated the dark information.

"Boyd, do you think that is a sick joke someone is playing on us?" Isaac questioned the officer.

Boyd really didn't know what to think himself. Especially since everyone along with him were all involved with deaths. "Honestly, I don't know what to think of at this time considering the situation" He answered.

_But who turned it on_, was the same thought that everyone had running through their minds. "God my head is killing me," Allison said, rubbing her head.

"Where is that drink?" Stiles demanded.

"Here Allison, this should make that headache go away" Lydia handed her a glass of water.

* * *

><p>Another silence fell upon the group. No one was sure what to say. After a brief moment, Jackson broke it, "Ok if no one is gonna say it then I will. We all need to hear everyone's dark secret." He turned and faced everyone looking all of them in the eyes.<p>

"The voice just exposed them genius," Scott stated. He no longer had that goofy smile on his face as he did moments before.

"No genius, he means like a confessional and reasoning as to how or why." Erica said shaking her head moment.

"Well, I guess I'll go first since it called me out first." Scott offered. He sat on the floor legs crossed. Everyone soon followed suit and formed a circle. "Man, this is like a confessional circle or something." He said, looking around at the others. "Anyway, during one of the fires, I saw him in the corner. He was screaming for help. I tried running towards him, but the roof of the house caved in on us. And there really wasn't a way to get to him. I ended up having to leave him there." He fell silent remembering. It was like Liam's blood-chilling screams was haunting him in his head.

After the body was recovered, Scott told the Captain that he didn't hear or see the tenant cries for help.

"Wow, Scott. Why couldn't you just tell the captain the truth?" Erica asked in a gentle tone.

"Because a firefighter's duty is to save people and their homes no matter what. I couldn't even do that." He held in angry tears that threaten to fall on his face. He looked towards Stiles as if to tell him it was his turn.

Stiles stood a deep breath before starting his tale, "I was on rotation at the hospital and had lost three patients. I ended up drinking afterwards, like bad. I had too much to drink and the next morning I was supposed to have the day off," He could remember the horrible death-gripping last breaths of the three patients. They had the look of death on them even before their force was gone. "It was rare that I get called in considering how much I worked all ready," He continued, "I was sleeping it off the previous night, when I got called in and ended up helping in surgery and during the incision an artery busted randomly and we lost him in a matter of seconds."

That was the first time it happened to Stiles during a surgery and it resulted in him suffering from a panic attack.

Everyone ended up sharing their stories. Derek admitted that he a sent out an order to have his opponent killed, but only because Kate had accepted a bribe from him. However, being the liar she was, Kate didn't drop out at all.

At first, Derek was all for the assassination of the woman, but he had a change of heart and ended up trying to contact that hire man only to find out that the job was already done.

Isaac's story was different. He was at another art showing held on top a galley. And both Ethan and Aiden was already drunk off their rockers from all the free wine that was served there. Isaac noticed and had managed to get the Carver twins to sit down. But the drunken twins decided to sit near the edge of the roof. They were both obnoxiously drunk and were singing show tunes. Not judging the closeness of the edge, they leaned back too far and that was that.

Kira was having an off day while making swords and had someone sneak up on her, not knowing it was William Barrow. She ended up using a piece of metal and stabbed him.

It was during rush hour when Jennifer Blake came in for her tattoo and Lydia was the only available at the time. Jennifer had explained to Lydia that she was allergic to the cleaning supplies they used for the needles. But Lydia didn't hear her due to all the machines running and ended up using the cleaners anyway.

It wasn't until halfway done with it did Lydia realized Jennifer was having a reaction. By the medical assistance arrived she was already dead.

Erica's story was short and simple. Bobby Finstock was looking for a bouquet to give to some girl and she recommended him daisies. Not knowing he was allergic and before he could tell her she pulled out the daisies and he immediately broke in hives and his throat closed up resulting in instant death.

Allison was busy grading papers, while the kids were playing on the playground. The only rule was not to climb trees, but Ennis Wade, being the troublemaker he was, did. He was about half up the tree when the branch broke.

It was until all the kids' screams Allison found out what happened.

Boyd was on patrol when he noticed Kali Terrell tagging a building. He ended up chasing her two blocks. Boyd told him hands up, but Kali didn't. Instead, she reached to her pocket and Boyd was afraid she may have a gun. So Boyd followed the police protocol and shot her.

It wasn't until later when it was found that Kali had a permit for making the moral on the building. It was in the exact pocket she reached for before she was shot.

Jackson ended up killing Matt Daehler by over pushing him with the weights during a training session. Matt did say he was feeling a burn in his arm, only Jackson encouraged him telling him he was doing the work out right.

After the death occurred, it was shown then Matt had a weak heart that he failed to mention.

* * *

><p>"Wow, so all the deaths that happened were <em>accidental."<em> Isaac concluded after all the stories were exchanged. He laid himself across the floor.

"Seems that way and somehow someone managed to find out everything about them." Boyd resolved.

"If they were all accidents then why are we being charged against by someone we don't know?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, seriously, some of us tried to prevent them from even happening." Derek said.

"Well not to this person." Erica stated. She got up from the floor.

"Maybe it's all a bluff or something," Scott suggested. Stiles hit him across his head.

"No, Scotty, that voice sounded very pissed at us." He said.

Isaac was holding his drink in his hand "Say we stick toge-". He stopped short. It looked like he was choking and suddenly had violent body twitches. He fell back to floor and in one gasp he died.

"Oh my God. Isaac!" Kira said running to him frantically. Stiles also ran to him checking for his vitals.

"He's dead." He voiced to the group.

Everyone fell quiet. Scott picked up his glass. "No person could choke for a few seconds and died." He reasoned.

"Oh shit we are done for." Erica said freaking out.

"You are sadly right Scott. This wasn't an accident," Stiles announced. He and Kira moved away from Isaac's body.

"What do you mean was something in his drink?" Jackson asked. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, it smells of cyanide. Mostly like Potassium Cyanide, this is a fast acting poison." Stiles reciting from memory.

"So he killed himself? That doesn't make any sense." Derek reasoned with high doubt in his voice.

"Maybe it was the only way he could relieve his guilty conscious." Boyd offered.

* * *

><p>An eerie silence fell over the group. "Guys," Lydia said cutting into the silence. Everyone looked at her. She had a pale complexion. Everyone turned towards the direction of the fireplace. "One of the wolves is missing."<p>

Everyone looked at each other, then the wall, and then towards Isaac's body. A chill suddenly filled the air.


	3. One Overslept & Got Left Behind

The next morning was a bit tense and everyone was ready to leave. After Isaac's death, the vacationing mood was killed and no one felt the need of a vacation anymore. The body was ready to be taken back to Isaac's brother for a proper burial.

The day matched the mood of the tenants. It was a bit dark looking like a sign of bad weather approaching. The bags were packed and ready to go. Everyone waited in the living room, but avoided the sofa as if it was the plague.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what is taking the boat so long to get here." Kira pondered aloud. She and Erica came from outside the balcony in search of the boat.<p>

"Well, it is a bit early." Lydia stated. She was fidgeting as is she was about to jump out of her own skin. It was a miracle she slept at night.

"I'm getting hungry just waiting here." Scott announced. Not everyone wanted to eat breakfast that morning, but everyone thoughts ran into together once again.

"Scott, can you not think about food? I'm sure the boat will some food ready for us. After all it was a long journey." Jackson said using his annoyed tone. He was not much of an early bird, but he refused to stay on the island any longer.

"Hey Erica, how did the weather look?" Boyd asked, leaning against the stairs.

"It looks a bit gloomy. The boater did say we are to expect bad weather. I don't think I should be thinking such negative thoughts." She replied.

"So how did everyone sleep?" Derek asked. Of course, which was probably the stupidest thing he could have even asked.

"I slept like a baby. I'll admit that." Stiles confessed, leaning against the wall. He wasn't a morning person despite his hours at the hospital.

"Hey Stiles could you come with me and check on Allison?" Scott asked. Allison wasn't even up yet and he thought that maybe she was still not feeling well.

"Sure." He responded and both went upstairs to check on the sleeping beauty.

"I really don't like this island. I wish the boat would hurry up." Erica complained.

"I just remembered someone should notify Brett and Satomi that the vacation has been cut short." Jackson remembered.

"Yeah that'll be done we get off this God forsaken island." Lydia noted.

The outside was now getting dark as the sun was now being covered by the clouds. The winds remain calm. They weren't stupid that meant storm was about to start and soon as well. By the mantle, Boyd was examining the wolves hanging on the wall and noticed that there were only eight hanging.

"Strange, I thought there were nine of these hanging on the wall." He voiced with concern.

"Yeah, there should be." Kira told him.

"Because there are only eight left." Jackson realized looking up at the wall himself.

In at that moment, Scott and Stiles returned from upstairs with no Allison in sight. Stiles' face was pale and Scott looked close to having tears in his eyes.

"Allison's dead." Was all Scott could manage to say.

* * *

><p>"She died in her asleep. I gave her some sleeping pills to help with the stress and headache. Scott checked on her before lights out and said she looked content just sleeping," Stiles reported to them, "It may have been her heart, but we won't know for sure until someone examines the body." He concluded.<p>

Derek walked over to him and wrapped Stiles in his arms. Nothing made Derek more uncomfortable than an upset Stiles (Everyone knew he had a soft spot for him, but call him out on it and he will either punch you or glare at you for an eternity).

"Guys I don't think that boat is coming." Jackson said silently.

"And why the hell not?" Erica demanded. Jackson doesn't really give her an answer expect for a head-jerk towards the window. The ocean looked like it pissed off. The high waves looked as if to threaten to take the whole house to the ocean floor.

"Well, I guess that means we are eating here then." Lydia, Erica and Kira headed for the kitchen, while Derek had Stiles on a loveseat still comforting him.

"Thanks Derek. I know comforting people isn't your thing." He said with a fond smile.

"I'm starting to think that we aren't the only ones on this island." Scott said quietly. The guys looked at him as if he were crazy. "Think about it Isaac and Allison's death can't be a coincidence." He explained to them.

"One's an incident, two's a coincidence..."Stiles told them.

"That's all the more reason to get off this creepy ass island!" Erica yelled from the kitchen. Lydia and Kira laughed at Erica's outburst, but deep inside they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty guys time to eat up." Kira announced from the kitchen. No one wanted eat in a room with a body of a friend occupying it.<p>

"You guys go ahead I'll be there in a minute. " Boyd said. He went outside on the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. His mind was filled with all sorts of ideas. The idea that two deaths had occurred on his watch was unsettling. More so of the fact that there could be someone else on the island.

Meanwhile in the kitchen everyone stood around, "You know sometimes I wish there were warning signs of when bad things are about to happen." Scott said really just picking at his food.

He wasn't the only one. They all were. Losing two people they cared about was really starting to take its toll on them, "Why didn't I notice it before!" Stiles said coming to a realization. Derek who was standing next to him made a body twitch.

"I saw that." Jackson said. Derek said nothing towards him.

"It's that cursed nursery rhyme." Stiles shared with them.

"What do you mean by that Stilinski?" Erica asked. Stiles chose to ignore the use of his last name because Erica only did it when she was getting irritated.

"Think about it," Stiles claimed, "Ten little wolves going out to dine," Stiles recited.

"One choked himself and then there were nine." Erica finished.

"That's sounds exactly like what happened to Isaac." Kira murmured.

"Nine little wolves sat up late, one overslept himself and then there were eight." Jackson recited the next line.

"Allison." Scott said.

Everyone looked at each grasping the two strange coincidences. "Ok, so then what was that next stanza?" Lydia asked.

"I think they were supposed to travel to some place called Devon." Derek recalled.

"That's right eight little wolves traveling to Devon, one got left behind and then there were seven." Scott answered.

"One got left behind. Hmmm…" Jackson thought about the stanza. He looked around as well and noticed there were only six people in the kitchen.

"Boyd," Erica gasped, "He went outside to get some air." No one was needed to be told what to do.

They all ran out to the balcony and were appalled at what they found. Kira and Erica let out their loudest screams. Scott covered Lydia's eyes so she couldn't see and Derek held Stiles back. There on the balcony laid Boyd.

* * *

><p>Not being able to deal with seeing another body, Jackson covered the arch with the windows curtains.<p>

Boyd's body was mangled. He had his throat slashed right through his vocal cords so his cries for help were useless, but that wasn't the jest of it. His arm was bent in a twisted angle almost as if it were broken. His hands were missing his fingers, which were in his eye sockets. Since the fingers were in the position of the eyes, which meant the eyes were somewhere else. That somewhere else was in his mouth. He was facing towards the arc. It was almost as if someone climbed onto the balcony and attacked him from behind. Since the murderer did slash the throat first, Boyd was blessed with already being dead.

"We can't leave him out there like that." Erica said in a whisper. She was near the stairs trying desperately to get away for the horrid image she saw.

"We don't have a choice at the moment." Lydia said. She speared only a glance of the body, but with all the blood, she saw she knew it had to be something bad.

"It's official then, someone else is on this island with us." Kira said.

Derek noticed how bad Stiles was shaking and wrapped him up in his arms. In all of the years Stiles had worked in the hospital he had never come across anything like this. None of them had.

Jackson noticed this and felt a ping of annoyance and anger towards the action. "Hey! Will you two lovebirds save that for another time? Our friends are being killed." He yelled.

Derek and Stiles just looked at him with guilty expressions on their faces. Derek actually had the urge to throw the boy through a wall, but then his therapy sessions came to him. It must've shown on his face because Scott immediately jumped to their defense.

"Leave them alone Jackson. They are just comforting each other as we all should." Scott said wanting to avoid an intense argument that was sure about to blow, but before the fire could ignite…

"Guys another wolf is missing from the wall." Kira said. She was looking straight ahead. By the look on her face, they knew she wasn't lying.

"Shit." Lydia said.

With that response, a sudden roll of thunder shook the whole house. "The storm is here." Stiles said. He didn't know how true his statement was, but he was going to find out wither he liked it or not.


	4. One got Chopped & Stung

Outside the storm was coming to life with the crashing of waves. The sound of lightening began to follow as well. The room was filled with the loud noises of the horrible weather. Erica wanted to retrieve Boyd's body, but Jackson informed her it would be useless because of the weather outside. Deep inside she felt guilty for leaving his body out there in such a horrible way.

An empty silence filled the air, "I'm gonna come right out and say it." Lydia told them getting questioning looks, "I think it's the boater that is doing all of this." Her hands were on her hips and she was standing in her serious-stance.

"What makes you say that?" Jackson asked her.

"Well we never did see him leave after he dropped us off."

Which was true, the younger boater Jared did indeed wait until everyone was inside before he supposedly left. He and his little dog named Bullet.

"I'm sure if it were him then that dog of his would have shown up by now." Scott reasoned.

Bullet and he were not the best of friends on the trip. In fact, Bullet continuously bark at him until Jared had to zip him up in his jacket. It was weird considering how the sun was shining bright at the time.

"Or least started barking due to this storm." Lydia said.

"I highly doubt it." Stiles said with a tired sigh, "As much as those two have been at sea Bullet is probably used to it." Stiles said.

"Well," Lydia looking around the curiously, "Then I guess that leads to it being one of us." Everyone just looked her. "Don't give me those looks, it's the only explanation I can think of." Everyone then looked each other. They hated the gut feeling they were getting in their stomachs.

"If that were true, then that person would have killed us all night while we were sleeping, right?" Kira questioned.

"That's not necessarily true." Derek said.

"I need some coffee." Lydia groaned.

"Me too." Stiles and Erica said at the same time. As everyone headed into the kitchen Jackson and Kira were left alone.

* * *

><p>"I think it's strange how Lydia bluntly said that with a straight face." Jackson thought out loud.<p>

"Well, you know Lydia. The girl isn't afraid to say what is on her mind." Kira said. She sat down on the stairs near Jackson.

"Well, the only reaction I've seen from her so far is from that voice." Jackson noted. "You don't think?"

Kira could see exactly where the conversation was heading. And some part of her really wanted to be over and done already, "I don't know what to think." She admitted.

The temperature in the room dropped, "It's freezing in here." Erica said carrying two extra cups. She handed both Jackson and Kira a cup. "How are you guys holding up?" she asked them. Kira and Jackson looked at each other not sure how to tell their friend their thoughts.

Kira took a deep breath, "We think Lydia might be the killer." She said in a hushed tone. Erica's eyes grew big. She squatted down in front of them in case their words could be heard.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Lydia isn't capable of that." She whispered.

"Well she's the one who put it out there." Kira said.

"No, I say it's Stiles." Erica breathed.

Jackson looked at her for an explanation. "He could have easily given Allison an overdose on sleeping pills." She explained.

"True, but he could never hurt Allison. They have best friends since the third grade. Almost like brother and sisters." Kira said.

"Scott?" Erica suggested.

"No way, McCall was too in love with her. Plus he is too messed up after her death." Jackson hissed.

Everyone had been waiting for Scott to let Allison know how he felt about her. Looks like he wont get that chance now.

"Well, she did have something to drink from her fainting." Kira remembered.

"And Lydia was the one who gave her a drink." Jackson said. Kira looked over her shoulder noticed that Lydia was walking in the room and cued them to hush.

* * *

><p>Lydia sat down and began to sketch out new tattoo ideas. The three looked at her as if she was crazy.<p>

"It calms my nerves." Was her only response.

Scott, Derek, and Stiles came back from the kitchen, "What are you guys doing? Trying to freeze to death?" He questioned them.

In that moment, Lydia ended up dropping her sketch pad. "Here ya go." Scott said, handing her the sketch pad. "You know we could use a fire. I'll go get some sticks from the basement." Out in the hall that that connected the kitchen and living was door that led to the house basement.

"Be careful." Derek advised Scott, who went into hall and down the stairs. Kira noticed that someone else was missing.

"Where's Stiles?" She asked.

"He went upstairs for a moment." Derek shared with them. Jackson said noticing how quickly Derek reacted to the news.

"I wonder what keeping Scott. I'll go check on him." Kira said going to check on the goofball.

Stiles came back down, looking a bit refreshed. "Hey guys, why are there only five wolves hanging?" He asked.

Everyone except Lydia turned to look. And sure enough there were only five left hanging. At the same time Kira entered back into the room with shock written all over her face.

"Scott…he's dead" She whimpered.

"What?" Jackson said not really believing his ears.

"It looked as if someone came from behind him and pushed him down on an ax." She sniffed.

* * *

><p>"One chopped himself and then there were six." Erica recited hysterically. Jackson grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.<p>

"Come down!" He told her. He turned to the others, but had his attention on Stiles. "What's next? Bees right?"

"Where?" Derek asked, "There can't be bees in this weather." He was still keeping his cool. Although he was finally at his end.

"Six little wolves playing with a hive. A bumblebee stung one and then there were five." Stiles cited.

"That's right." Derek said. He looked over at Lydia, who still hadn't moved. Something caught his eye as walked over to Lydia. When he got closer he noticed a syringe.

"A hypodermic syringe." Stiles said recognizing the needle. He received questioning looks. "A modern bee-sting." He explained.

"While we were right here?" Erica questioned with disbelief.

"One of us." Jackson said.

"But which one?" Derek asked.

Everyone eyed each other suspiciously.


	5. 5 Little Wolves

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS!**

It has been a couple of hours since Scott and Lydia's death. The remaining five moved the bodies down into basement along with Isaac and Allison's body. Now it was dark and the living room was only lighten up by the three candles. Everyone now was watching each other with suspicion. There were five of them now. And the fear was just beginning to set in it.

* * *

><p>"Five little wolves sitting in row, watching each other waiting for the blow. New update." Derek said sarcastically. He was sitting on the floor near one of the loveseats.<p>

"Derek, now is not the time for you to gain a twisted sense of humor." Erica said.

No one knew what time it was, but they all knew it was getting past late in the night. However, no matter how tired they were they refused to sleep knowing that someone was killing them off one by one.

"We can't stay like this forever ya know," Kira informed them, "We need food and sleep." She was running on pure nothing at the moment.

"That will be the perfect time for the killer to get us. When we aren't grouped up together." Jackson said.

"Stiles you're quiet." Derek noticed. Stiles never really did learn how to stop talking, but him being quiet was very out of character for him.

"There really is nothing left to say. It feels like hours since we have been waiting." He responded.

"The storm is dying down a bit." Erica noticed. It was a bit light out, but not much.

"Don't get too happy about it." Jackson said.

"Yeah, seems like everything is on the murderer's side including the weather." Kira noted.

"How about something to eat?" Stiles said. When he got tense Stiles always started cooking. He sat on the loveseat that was next to Derek with his feet up. His stomach was ready to betray his hunger in a heartbeat.

"I really wouldn't eat anything that has been out of our sight." Jackson said.

"Well aren't you just able to shot down every idea we come up with." Stiles snapped. He was growing tired of the boy's negativity.

"Five little wolves going in for law, one got in chancery and then there were four." Erica read from the nursery rhyme.

"I need a cigarette," Erica said. She got some looks. "Yeah yeah I know they are bad for you."

"I have some in my suitcase in my room, Erica." Stiles said, ignoring the looks he was now getting. He headed up stairs with a candle.

* * *

><p>Jackson looked upstairs making sure nothing happened on the way up. "Any more bright ideas on who the murderer maybe?" Erica asked him.<p>

"Not a clue." He admitted.

It was quiet for only a brief moment when there was a blood-curdling scream of terror coming from above them. The scream was then followed by a loud thud. The left behind four ran up the stairs to see what was happening. Now completely in the dark the four couldn't see where they were going.

While walking in the darkness, Jackson thought he heard something. "What was that?" He asked the group in response to his question a shot ring out. Erica and Kira both started swearing like a sailors.

"Derek where are you?" Stiles' voice exclaimed in a panic through the darkness.

There a lot of shuffling until Derek finally managed to grab of Stiles, who was shaking.

"I got you." Derek said reassuringly and everyone quickly hurried back down.

* * *

><p>They managed to get themselves back to the living room, but it too was dark. "I'll get some matches." Kira said somewhere near the kitchen.<p>

"I need a light. It's horrible in the dark. You don't know where you are or where anyone else is." Stiles said still in a panicked tone.

"What happened?" Derek asked. He never did let go.

"The window to my room was opened. It blew out my candle and when I open the door, I felt some seaweed touching my neck. I thought I was being strangled by a wet hand." He said frightened.

"That's beyond crazy." Erica said. Kira then came back after finding some matches. After lighting the candles up.

"Who fired that shot?" Kira asked. Stiles looking over at the window and notices Jackson's body. He lets out another scream. Seeing what freaked out him so badly Erica followed suit.

It the middle of his forehead was a dark round mark with red flowing down from it. "He's dead. Shot through the head." Kira shrieked.

"And then there were four." Stiles said.

* * *

><p>That following morning the day looked completely different as it did during the night. There were only three of them this time. Sometime during the night and morning, Kira had disappeared. Looking around the island, they only found her shoe near the cliff. The rest was left unsaid knowing exactly what had happened during the unknown hours.<p>

Upon returning to the house they even noticed that Boyd's body was gone was well. They assumed the storm must have grabbed his body toward the sea.

"Three little wolves sitting in row, each one thinking who is next to go?" Derek sang like a loony tune.

"I'm really gonna need you to stop that Derek." Erica groaned. It was too much to handle how in two days seven of their friends were dead.

"You know since the weather isn't looking bad today maybe that Jared fellow will come." Derek offered with some sense of hope.

"Or you know kill us. Whichever, works the best for him." Stiles said.

"Positivity, just isn't in your vocabulary isn't it?" Derek said in a light tone. It was supposed to come off a joke, but it fell flat.

"How did that part go with the three wolves?" Erica wondered.

"Three little wolves walking in the zoo, a big bear hugged one and then there were two." Derek cited.

"Well, good luck to him on that cause there isn't a freaking zoo on this island." Stiles said. Just outside they heard a motor of a boat.

"Is that the boat?" Derek asked. The remaining three ended up standing heading for the door. Erica got out first. There was a scream and a loud crash. Erica's body was crushed by a huge statue of a bear that stood outside the door.

Derek ended up getting the gun that was found on the table that morning.

"It was a fucking trap." Stiles gasped.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>In his freight-or-fight mode Stiles chose fight. He ended up attacking Derek in order to get the gun. After a few tossing and turning he managed to get the gun from Derek.<p>

"Stiles! What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at him.

Stiles didn't know herself, but what happened to Erica had been the last straw. He also refused to be the next victim in someone's twisted game. He was across the room from Derek, gun pointed right him.

"If you make one move I will shoot you." He said in a flat tone. Not really, believing he would Derek did make a move and Stiles did shoot.

It wasn't until Derek's falling body hit the floor did Stiles realize what he had done. He ran over to him, falling by his side. The gun falls from his hand and the sound of laughter echoed from the hallway. He looked up and saw someone who should've been dead.

* * *

><p>There stood Jackson with another gun and a noose hanging in his hand. He was pointing the gun towards Stiles.<p>

"Well, Stilinski I must say I'm surprised you even made it this far." He said with a twisted grin on his face.

"Wha-what? How?" Stiles squeaked.

"All my life you have annoyed the shit out me. With your sexual innuendos and the consist need to harass Danny. Also you never learned how to shut the fuck up."

Stiles stood in fear. His body was not obeying his brain's commands to move.

"Of course, there were other people got on my nerves as well. After taking Isaac's life, I guess I got a bit out of control. I used the poem as a guide as to how I was going to kill them and quite frankly it was even that hard." He said with an evil laugh.

He stepped closer to Stiles. "I'll just tell everyone that you all died in a freak accident during the storm."

When Jackson was close enough he held up the noose. "Goodbye, Stiles it was nice knowing you." Before he could even get the rope around his neck. A shot rang out. The sound shocked Stiles out of his shocked state. He quickly examined himself thinking he was the one that was hit. It wasn't until Jackson fell back, that he realized he wasn't it.

Turning around he saw Derek with the gun in his hand with a pissed off look on his face. Stiles quickly ran to him crying out apologies.

"You know for a Sheriff's kid I expected you be a better shot." Derek said lowly completely not injured, "It's a good thing you can't shoot."

In the heat of the moment, Stiles pulled him into a kiss that Derek quickly responded easily to.

"Come on, let's go." Derek said and grabbed him by the hand and opened the door.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see who was at the door. "And where do you think you are going?" Satomi asked with a smile. Brett stood right beside her with a bored look on his face.


	6. Not So Alone

"Thank goodness you are here. Jackson has killed everyone and Derek and I are the only ones who managed to even stay alive." Stiles said in a huge relief.

"Uh-huh and where is Jackson?" Brett asked.

"Well, he right-" Derek started to say, but was cut short when there was no sign of him anywhere.

"He was just right there!" Stiles said, "Please, Satomi we have to get off this island if there is a chance he is even alive" He pleaded.

Satomi gave Stiles a weird look, but figured it was best not to upset the Stiles more than he already was. Brett and Satomi lead the two out the house. Not used to the sunlight, the two were instantly blinded by the light. The sound of the calm ocean with greeted the seagulls letting out their cries.

As they got near the ocean the sound of a dog filled the air. Jared and Bullet were already on the boat. "Hey guys! I bet y'all are having a good time." He greeted them, but was ignored by Derek and Stiles.

They sat on the end of the boat looking out into the ocean and Brett were speaking in hushed whispers. It was until Stiles noticed did they stop.

"Alright you two explain what happened." Satomi said in a serious tone. They told of the horror that had happened over the couple of days. Jared felt some offense when they said they thought that it was him who was doing all the killing. Bullet also seemed to have displayed an offended reaction.

In the end, Brett and Satomi did the weirdest thing. They laughed.

"What the hell so fucking funny?" Derek demanded letting his anger getting the best of him. It took a minute before either of them could answer.

"My god we got y'all good." Brett said with a dork smile.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Stiles questioned. He didn't completely understand what was going on.<p>

"No one is really dead." Satomi said. She stomped on the floor of the ship and coming from the cabin of the ship, everyone came out.

"You see it was all a big joke." Brett said.

"Yeah, no one really died." Scott said with a cheesy smile. It took just about everyone to hold Stiles back from beating him down to a pulp.

"Guys, are terrible you know that?" Derek told all of them. "Seriously, I will have you all put into Eichen House."

Erica walked up to him, wearing a smirk on her face. "Of course we know that, but it seemed to be the only way to get you and Stiles together and it worked."

"Everything was a set up." Kira said.

"Even those stories you guys told?" Stiles questioned in a daze.

"Ha-ha yep." Isaac said.

"You guys officially suck right now."

"Oh don't worry you two. Y'all didn't kill anybody either." Satomi told the pair. Puzzled looks fell on their faces. "Derek, Kate died hours before your hit man could get to her and Stiles that artery you cut wasn't an artery. It was a muscle. Adrian died due to complication of the surgery after you left the room." She explained.

"So this whole trip was just a way to get me and Derek together?" Stiles asked making sure, he heard correctly.

"Yea, and if you ask me it was troublesome." Boyd said.

"I know having to get puppets for your death was a challenge." Isaac said.

"Well, it worked." Derek said surprising Stiles by grabbing his hand.

"We are together." Stiles clarified. Everyone cheered.

"Finally!" Jackson and Scott claimed. Scott threw his arms around Allison as she leaned into him. Apparently they had been together the whole time.

"Don't think you're getting away with this so easily." He told him, "I'm going to put in an order for all of you to be sent into Eichen House."


	7. Original Nursery Rhyme

Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;

One choked his little self and then there were nine.

Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;

One overslept himself and then there were eight.

Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;

One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.

Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks;

One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.

Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;

A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.

Five little Indian boys going in for law,

One got in Chancery and then there were four.

Four little Indian boys going out to sea;

A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.

Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo;

A big bear hugged one and then there were two.

Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun;

On got frizzled up and then there was one.

One little Indian boy left all alone;

He went and hanged himself and then there were none.


End file.
